pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Patapon:Terror of The Tides
'PART I:UBERHERO' Once upon a time, there was a peaceful tribe called, "Patapon". One day, several of their troops trained near their shoreline when the waves splashed violently. Alerted by this strange watery behavior, they all stood up straight and got ready for a fight. A voice cried out, "Attack!". Anticipating an ambush, the Tatepons raised their sturdy shields, and the Yaripons readied their spears, but neither of them had any time to react. The enemy quickly defeated them. They all blacked out. Upon waking up they returned to their village, only to be greeted by the terrible surprise that each and every home had been destroyed. Despite this, no one had died. They all gathered together in a riot. Uberhero spoke up. "Let's find them, destroy their homes as they've done to us, and kill them! Now pack up! Get some weapons." "Sir, is what you said really true?", asked his scout, who had just popped in. "Yes, we are gonna kill them for vengeance.", was Uberhero's reply. The army was ready in no time. The Yumipons had their arrows stocked by the quiver, the Yaripons brought spears in plenty, Tatepons had their swords by the double. The Kibapons took their best halberds, and the Dekapons wore their strongest shoulder guards. The Mahopons all donned their mystic shoes and wands, every other Patapon the tribe could count on was giddy-upped with fantastic war gear. The whole army was gleaming. Led by Uberhero, they marched up to the North to exact their vengeance. 'PART II:UBERHERO' "Ulustus teraminus esperium romanus, my friends. Let's go!", roared Uberhero, as he roused his allies from rest. Hatapon raised the flag, and on they marched. Before long, they heard terrible squawks. Anticipating another ambush, Patapon spears and bows were at the ready. Toripons were sent to scour the area, and as expected, there was another mystical creature lying in wait for them. The Yumipons wasted no time in bringing it down, and, with a flaming arrow, Uberhero took the finishing shot. The beast was certainly dead now, and there were sighs of relief all around. They marched on even further after that, encountering an exploding trap that engulfed them entirely. --- They marched after that, however, an exploding trap engulfed the Patapons in surprise. Uberhero's scout said, "Woah, Sir, what a deadly arrow! That's amazing!!!" After some marching, they camped. The Yaripons were on the hunt with the Toripons, and Uberhero, along with the remaining Patapons, made their own unit tent after that. Yumipon 1: "Uberhero is so cool, I really really like his bow and arrows." Yumipon 2: "Yeah. His bow is cool his arrows are flaming like the...the..the..." Yumipon 1: "The what?" Yumipon 2: "Great Fire Bow's arrow. So they spoke after the hunt. The Tatepons used their daggers to cut a deer they've decided to eat. Some dekapons made some scouting towers, and mounted yumipons atop. They placed two Scorpio Mounted crossbows , and with these they guarded the base camp. In the morning, hatapon blew a powerful horn that woke the whole army. They ate last night's leftovers. The Yumipons enjoyed breakfast while they guarded their towers. Yumipon 5: "Hey, is that a warrior?" Yumipon 3: "It looks like it." Yumipon 3 went to hero in his tent. Yumipon 3: "Sir, a warrior is there. Are we going to kill or help them?" Uberhero: "Let's help him, maybe they have some information about the death of our home." Yumipon 3 affirmed and went out of the tent. Yumipon 3 ran back to the tower and told Yumipon 5, Yumipon 3: "Let's help him, maybe he has some information about the death of our home." Yumipon 5: "Okay. Maybe he's a hunter. Maybe he'll kill us." Yumipon 3: "Excuse me?" After that the Dekapons and Yaripons disassembled the tower and resumed their march North. Uberhero: "Utelus Romanus, my friends. Welcome to Mongotiacum." They came inside the city. It looked like a barren wasteland. Uberhero: "Where are the people? Maybe they've hidden." Yumipon 5 came to Uberhero, "Sir, it looks like something attacked this city or occupied it." Uberhero: "They could do this to our outpost!!! Surround the whole city. Remember, if you see enemies kill them" The Tatepons, Dekapons, and Yumipons aggreed in unison. After surronding the city, there were no enemies to be found. They decided to camp in and rebuild the scorpio crossbow tower. They've built another to accompany it and in additon to these, a new strange building. Uberhero: "What is that?" Dekapon 1: "Barracks, boss. The barracks are where we place our weapons." Scout : " 3 Dekapons build a storeroom" the 3 dekapons grab some wood and starting making a storeroom Uberhero: "what is a storeroom?" Scout: "This where we place our food, the Metals we mine,our gold and rocks and logs, and in addition to that, the Barracks is where our units, such as Yaripon, Tatepon, Yumipon, Kibapon, etc, come to train. Uberhero: "Ok, build a blacksmith where we can build extra weapons" scout: "Ok, sir, and also we must build a BCC" Uberhero: "BCC? what is that?" scout say "Barracks Control Center this were we go and train some units in the first available barracks and also we must build some resource harvesters i will call extra dekapons and some robopons to build the resource gatherers" uberhero says "what are the resource gatherers?" scout said " Farms,Sawmill,Quarry and Mine that's where our resources came instead of hunting we must build only 'coz hunting is dangerous" uberhero said "ok and also we need a powerful beast to defend and attack other bases build an champion cage and champion chamber we need them" scout says "yes sir we can finish your requests in no time!" PART III:UBERHERO After building some resource gatherers scout instructs the dekapons and robopons to build the champion cage and champion chamber to have a defensive and offensive beast after building they hatch an beast it is powerful,fast,agile and always love to destroy bases the dekapons and robopons tamed him so they call him Drull. Uberhero says "drull?drull?drull?drull the destroyer sounds epic!" dekapon 1 said "really,really,really epic" scout said "ummmmm..........can we train some troops to guard our base and attack more pleaseeeeeeeeeeee" uberhero says "ok train 10 tatepons,10 dekapons,3 kibapons,5 mahopons and 11 yumipons to attack next outpost" scout said "right away sir!" scout run to the BCC and said " 10 tatepons,10 dekapons,3 kibapons,5 mahopons and 11 ymipons!!!!!!!" the BCC controller train faster than ever after some seconds the army is ready so they join drull. Part IV:Uberhero Uberhero says"any outposts ready to attack?" Mapper says"sir Arctic Outpost far from the north" Uberhero says"Aw,ok scout equip all patapons with Great Fire Weapons and Armor" Scout says"sir we've forged a special bow and a sword and also a Chain mail armor" Uberhero says "ok what chain mail is that heaven,ancient,demon,divine?" Scout"sir heaven" Uberhero"ok put it in tatepons and make me demon one ok?" Scout"yes",Scout runs fast. Scout says "forged master an Demon Chainmail!" Ton Kampon"ok! "after a few minutes it's complete Scout runs as he can then he say"here we go!" "Lets go!". After few hours they are now in the mountain toripons spot something big a Troll appears over them Scout says"Attack!" Uberhero says"No! that's a Ally" Scout"sir,that's a troll!" A Babassa Tatepon appears on the back of the troll. The Troll says"Hello,welcome to our base" The Babassa Tatepon says"Hello my name is William while the name of the troll is Goldon and also you are now on the perimeter of our base it sounds the alarm, master sent me here to know you and you're army." Uberhero looks on the troll it's eye is blue and is equipped with heaven shoulder,heaven club and morning star "giganto" William says"Oh?um whats you're name?" Uberhero says "I'am fused with the almighty" William's eye get bigger the troll roars,William hits goldon's head with a shield William says "ah let's go" they walk through the gate, the gate opens .Uberhero says "what gate is this?" William says "The Sokshi Gate counterpart of The Black Gate" Uberhero says "The Black Gate where is it?" Goldon says "In Mordor the land of the evil sorcerer named Loki" William says "yes you're right,and here we go". As the gate opens,Trolls get out of their Caves armed with the same weapon as goldon's. William says "Their something attacking us Uruk-hai and Orcs." Uberhero says "someone attacks us we are near the shore training the wave splash so violently good thing no one dies" William stops goldon moving Uberhero says " what?" To Be Continued